Broken Warrior
by CityofClaceAndFourtris
Summary: Clary is beaten and abused, left to die on the street, Alec finds her and takes her to the lightwoods. they become her family.But can she handle the pain she goes through? Can one Blonde boy fix such a broken warrior?
1. Please Help ME

**Hey guys! So this will be a VERY LONG fanfiction hopefully! I hope you enjoy alot of you were complaining that the last one was short. Yeah, I know I jus lost interest in that story. Sorry. I am confident in this one though! I will try t take it slow.**

* * *

The metal of the whip hits me hard in the back, the pain is so intense, if feels like a thousand razors being slammed into my back all at once. Valentine slams it even harder, these are wounds I can not heal with a rune. The whip is demon metal. He had it made after my mother had left him alone with me, punishments for things I don't even do come day by day. Even though I can not slip away, I want to. Valentine grabs me by the hair and drags me into the middle of the street, his arm raised back , ready to whip forward on to my exposed body. All I was wearing was a bra and shorts, and it wasn't exactly warm outside. The metal slams against my back, my back goes into an arch.

"Don't you dare whine or arch your back again! It won't hep you." He hisses at me viciously.

Oh god please let my die. Stars begin to dance in my vision as I feel one, two, three more hits to my back that spiral on to my ribs, which you can see clearly. I don't whine, or show any sense of emotion for that fact. The stars keep dancing, someone scream and I slump to the ground, in a matter of seconds someone is picking me up and carrying me. The last thing I was aware of before I black out, hopefully for good, was someone, a guy I think, say to me "Hold on."

I hear people screaming, I keep my eyes closed though.

"Jace, grab her and lay her on your bed."

"Go get Magnus!"

" She can stay in my room when she wakes up. We can't send her back out there whoever did this to her won't just disappear. We are the only safety she has."

"I agree with Isabelle. We can't just leave her."

"We will discuss it later."

The voices have no direction, none of the voices are familiar, maybe one, Luke's voice. The pain in my body is way to intense, knowing Valentine is not here,I let out a scream. My eyes shoot open, and I wince in pain. A blonde boy shows up next to my bed.

"Shh, Magnus can help you, its demon metal isn't it? He can't heal them but, he can decrease the pain." Somehow, this blonde boy gives me the sense of safety, and I know, him I can trust.

"Im...Clary." I manage to whisper vaguely.

"I am Jace. My sister is Isabelle and my brother is Alec. Magnus is right here." A man with sparkles and a black hood shows up and does a spell and the pain starts to receed. "Magnus and Alec are dating. Welcome to your new family, Clary."

All I could think about was this family being abusive, that is just what I need. A tear rolls down my cheek and Jace wiped it away, he probably just thinks it's from pain,but it is from the fear of yet another abusive family.

Suddenly I remember, I am only in a bra, and I am not exactly healthy. I am extremely thin because Valentine's punishments. I cover my ribs and chest.

"I will have Isabelle get you a shirt. We will get you to a healthy weight. Magnus can help, so can we you don't have to be afraid of us." Jace whispers. He yells for Isabelle to get me a shirt and she rushes back with one. Jace graciously helps me slip in over my body. I am scared, how can I trust them.

"Get some rest." Jace says in a soothing tone. I slowly drift off to sleep, tomorrow a new life awaits.

* * *

**Hiya! I will be updating this story upon reviews and it should be updated between December 14- December 22 :)Please Review thank you xx Happy holidays! **


	2. I shouldn't trust him!

_**So i added a short Jace POV to help get a better grip on Clary****So someone was hoping for an earlier date so here i am at MIDNIGHT writing this! After i am done I shall be sleeping! And for the person who asked for my twitter I have PMed you it xx**_

* * *

_previously _

_"Im...Clary." I manage to whisper vaguely._

_"I am Jace. My sister is Isabelle and my brother is Alec. Magnus is right here." A man with sparkles and a black hood shows up and does a spell and the pain starts to recede. "Magnus and Alec are dating. Welcome to your new family, Clary."_

_All I could think about was this family being abusive, that is just what I need. A tear rolls down my cheek and Jace wiped it away, he probably just thinks it's from pain,but it is from the fear of yet another abusive family._

_Suddenly I remember, I am only in a bra, and I am not exactly healthy. I am extremely thin because Valentine's punishments. I cover my ribs and chest._

_"I will have Isabelle get you a shirt. We will get you to a healthy weight. Magnus can help, so can we you don't have to be afraid of us." Jace whispers. He yells for Isabelle to get me a shirt and she rushes back with one. Jace graciously helps me slip in over my body. I am scared, how can I trust them._

_"Get some rest." Jace says in a soothing tone. I slowly drift off to sleep, tomorrow a new life awaits._

* * *

I wake up in the morning in the same bed I was in yesterday. The blonde boy is sitting beside me in a chair, I can trust him. I feel it. He is the one I can trust, it was a shock yesterday but today I am scared. What will they think of me?

"Clary, you okay?" Jace asks me and I jump and cringe into the wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" I try to apologize.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I study her face, trying to figure her out. She appears normal,at first. But then, you realize something is wrong. Her whole body seems to be trying to fold into itself, trying to make itself smaller. She has no confidence. You can tell without talking to her.

I go to push a strand of hair away from her face and she flinched. She obviously doesn't like to be touched, she probably lets people boss her around. Her eyes are a dull green. They look lifeless, and plain.

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so scared."

She is blaming herself for this, why? She didn't mean to get startled, and I don't blame her after what she has been through.

"Luke called he will be moving in next door, hopefully he can make you feel more at home." I say cautiously.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

"Thank, Thank you. I haven't seen Luke in years.," I trails off unsure of myself.

"Well he said he will move in next door, in case you need him." Jace begins "Do you want me to show you around?"

"No. I prefer to find my own way around."

"Okay if you need any help just ask. "

Breakfast is done so you can come down and eat." I hear Alec scream.

I slowly pad downstairs and sit in a chair.

I sit very still and concentrate on becoming part of the chair.

No one is looking at me.

I am a chair.

I am hidden, in the chair. I look around and realize Jace is looking at me. Crap!

I am the chair.

It didn't work.

"Jace, see Clary was starved when we found her it would be easier if you don't stare at her while she eats." Alec smiles while he says that. I start slowly eating and I eat everything that was put on my plate. I felt full for the first time in a long time.

After breakfast I go upstairs, apparently Magnus' no pain spell also makes you want to sleep all day. I don't mind It took me 2 hours to finish breakfast, we ate at 11 and I was done at 1. I just want to sleep the rest of the night. I lay on the bed in my new room and within moments I am asleep.

I dream a dream about the night I was saved.

_The metal of the whip hits me hard in the back, the pain is so intense, if feels like a thousand razors being slammed into my back all at once. Valentine slams it even harder, these are wounds I can not heal with a rune. The whip is demon metal. He had it made after my mother had left him alone with me, punishments for things I don't even do come day by day. Even though I can not slip away, I want to. Valentine grabs me by the hair and drags me into the middle of the street, his arm raised back , ready to whip forward on to my exposed body. All I was wearing was a bra and shorts, and it wasn't exactly warm outside. The metal slams against my back, my back goes into an arch._

_"Don't you dare whine or arch your back again! It won't hep you." He hisses at me viciously._

_Oh god please let my die. Stars begin to dance in my vision as I feel one, two, three more hits to my back that spiral on to my ribs, which you can see clearly. I don't whine, or show any sense of emotion for that fact. The stars keep dancing, someone scream and I slump to the ground..._

"Clary? Clary wake up! Clary!" Jace and Isabelle are beside me. Isabelle offered to share her room with me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you guys up." I say in a rushed tone.

"Clary, its okay. We brought you some tea. It will help you sleep better." Isabelle looks at me with a gentle expression. I drink the tea and lay back down. Sleep sweet sleep.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying it! in the next update you will see... **

**Clary internet shopping.**

**Something I cannot tell you (its secret)**

**And even more I cannot tell you! maybe if you review i could give hints :)**

**next update between December 15- and CHRISTMAS **


	3. The shop and fall

**hey guys! many of you say my writing is intense is that bad or?**

* * *

"Clary! We need to get you some good fitting clothing. So we are going internet shopping." Isabelle squeals, I form myself into a ball on the chair, fearing something back will happen. I don't trust them.

"Oh. Gosh! Clary, I won't hurt you." I don't respond, I just sit there and tremble. "Clary. Are you okay?" I forcefully pull myself out of my ball.

"Don't hurt me please!" I beg.

"Clary, we are just shopping I won't hurt you. Okay so do you want jeans? Sweats? anything particular?"Isabelle asks in a soothing voice.

I just shrug, I have never gotten new clothes before.

"So you are about my size, so we can get you some sweat, jeans and shirts?" I just I speak up.

"I really like that black jacket."I immediately feel as though it was a mistake, Isabelle gives me a look.

" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me.I'm so sorry! Please." I feel myself start to tremble. "Please, I didn't mean to.

"Calm down, I was just making sure you wanted it. That's what we do." But I can't calm down, my breathing starts to get heavy and it becomes harder to do.

"JACE, MAGNUS, ALEC SOMEONE" Jace calls him in from the other room.

Jace and Magnus walk in the room looks around and starts counting.

"Count with me, okay?" Magnus says.

"One, two, three, four.." Magnus counts with us and we all count to one hundred.

Magnus let me try, my friend used to do this, Jace speaks to Magnus "One. You are in our house. Two. You are in Isabelle's room. Three. It's around eleven o'clock. Four. There is three people with you. Five. You have met these people before. Six. these people are safe. Seven. You are starting to calm down. Eight. You are Okay. Nine. You are not trembling anymore. Ten. You are ready to finish shopping."

When he finishes I am standing there completely calm. How does he do that? Why does he do that? I rush to start explaining.

"I didn't mean to ask for the jacket-"

"It's okay. If you want it you can have it." Magnus smiles at me.

I smile a little at Magnus and Jace. We all walk down stairs and sit together and watch a movie. I sit on the floor, I don't want them to touch me. I don't want them to hurt me at all. I can't I won't.

"I need to go to the store. I will be in 20 minutes." Magnus and Alec leave for the store, leaving me with Jace and Isabelle.

"Will you guys help me with the bags?" Magnus asks.

I go and help, if I don't I would get hit, I don't want to get hit.

"Clary, you don't have to help. We won't make you." Alec says.

I lie. "I want to help. Really, I want to."

I make my way down the driveway carrying two grocery bags and a black sports bag for Jace. Magnus handed me a few more bags. The snow was falling heavily in front of my face making it hard to see. It was getting harder and harder to see, I stepped on a patch of ice and felt myself tumbling down the driveway. My eyes shut, which I wasn't sure was voluntarily, and my head banged against the pavement.

"Clary" Was the last thing I heard, I don't know who said it.

"Clary?" Isabelle's voice rang through my head

"She's awake!" I heard Magnus say.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall and drop the stuff!" The go to touch my hand and I pull it away quickly.

"Clary, shh. We are not mad. It wasn't your fault you slipped and fell."

I reach out for Jace, he comes and sits on my bed and hugs me. He is the only one I trust here. Not any other person. Jace clears everyone out.

"Do you want anything?"he speaks to me like Luke speaks to me.

"Lay with me? Please? You are the only one I trust. Please Jace..." He gladly comes to lay down with me. I fall asleep with his arm protectively wrapped around me.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry. I just ugh I don't know why but I am losing interest in this story so quickly. From my plans there is like 4-6 more chapters I think. next chapter I will do a christmassy theme because It will be around the holiday. Just please give me some inspiration to stay interested in this story! I love it to be honest... I just have barely any Ideas unless I can bring Simon back into the fanfic. Should I?**

**Anyone want some sizzy?**

**next update between December 15- December 26**


	4. Christmas Daze

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **

* * *

It's around Christmas, this year will be my first real holiday. They say the don't do the present thing and I am okay with that as long as I can prevent myself from ruining everything. I don't want to be beaten again.

"Okay Clary, Jace and you will be home alone today. We are going to get some decorations."Alec says as he walks out the door with Magnus.

"Hey Clary? How are you feeling? You fell pretty hard yesterday."He won't touch me just in case it was a one time , I want to hug him so I curl up next to him.

"My head hurts a little still. That's all." I sit on the couch. Jace runs upstairs, why would he run upstairs? Moments later he comes back and offers me some sort of medication.

"Take some aspirin it might help you." I look at the pill bottle and shake my head.

_"Pills are for the weak, Clary" Valentine hissed. "You can deal with the pain. Be a warrior! Or I should say be the broken warrior you are." he whipped the demon metal against my skin. _

"Are you sure?"Jace ask me, he looks slightly confused.

"No! I don't want them! I will not give in!"Jace stepped away.

"I am so sorry. I am I will take them if you want me to! I shouldn't have said that." I start to panic.

"Clary, you don't have to take them if you don't want to. Are you thirsty?" I nod shyly. Jace walks into the kitchen, minutes later he comes back with some coca cola.

"T-Thank you." I stutter.

"Clary, you don't have to be afraid of me. Most people don't know this but see all these scars? They were self-caused. I went through a rough time, not as bad as yours. I would never hurt you neither will Magnus. If you don't trust them, just know you can trust me and tell me anything that you need or anything. You don't have to apologize for speaking your opinion. You can say anything you want. I'm not going to hurt you.

I slowly raise my eyes until they reach his face.

"You aren't a person of many words are you? You should definitely talk more. I could listen to you talk anytime." I smile at him.

"Thank you, Jace. I am glad that I have you as a friend." I say in a quite voice.

"I will be anything you need me to be Clary." he smiles at me.

"Jace?" I ask.

"Can we watch a Christmas movie? I never seen one before." I look at my feet.

"Of course!" he begins with excitement." We can watch the good old 'Miser Brother Christmas' it is on next! You will love it." he sits by me on the couch, ad I sip on the coca-cola he turns on the Christmas special.

"Thank you Jace..."

"No problem, Clary.

I wake up in a foggy daze. 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I heard Jace scream. He comes up stairs and I close my eyes as he opens my door.

"Clary. Wake up its christmas." He speaks quietly. He shakes me a little then moves his hand thinking I might flip out.

"Jace." I look down at my arm and scream at the _Tatoo on my arm. _

Magnus, Alec and Isabelle all run upstairs. I hide my arm.

"Clary. That's a rune. You are a shadowhunter. You were hurting last night so we put on an _iratze." _Alec says calmly.

"Alec, you can't do that! She was beaten! You just don't know how she would react." Magnus frowns at Alec.

"Clary! You have presents come downstairs?" I look at the speaker quizzically._ I have presents._

I trudge downstairs to find it true. We all open our presents. I got a jacket like Jace's that I liked and a dress from Isabelle.

"Thank you guys."

Maybe I can trust these people they seem trusting. I will see how it goes.

"Clary? Tomorrow do you want to go to the mall?" I shake my head know. I must be a horrible shadowhunter considering I couldn't stop myself from being beaten.

_"You're a shadowhunter, Clary" Luke exclaimed._

_"That's so cool! You're a wolf and I am a shadowhunter." I say._

That was before Valentine had taken me from my mom. I miss her alot. For christmas, I wish she would come back to me. Hug me like she used to. We all sit and watch movies with Christmas related themes. I sit beside Jace curled in a protective ball. I am glad I finally found someone I can trust.

* * *

**_This was more of a happy chapter I promise the next chapter won't be as happy. But after that it will begin to lighten up! see you after Christmas!_**


	5. I can't be scared forever or Can I?

_**I slowly raise my eyes until they reach his face.**_

_**"You aren't a person of many words are you? You should definitely talk more. I could listen to you talk anytime." I smile at him.**_

_**"Thank you, Jace. I am glad that I have you as a friend." I say in a quite voice.**_

_**"I will be anything you need me to be Clary." he smiles at me.**_

_**"Jace?" I ask.**_

_**"Can we watch a Christmas movie? I never seen one before." I look at my feet.**_

_**"Of course!" he begins with excitement." We can watch the good old 'Miser Brother Christmas' it is on next! You will love it." he sits by me on the couch, ad I sip on the coca-cola he turns on the Christmas special.**_

_**"Thank you Jace..."**_

_**"No problem, Clary.**_

_**I wake up in a foggy daze.**_

_**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I heard Jace scream. He comes up stairs and I close my eyes as he opens my door.**_

_**"Clary. Wake up its christmas." He speaks quietly. He shakes me a little then moves his hand thinking I might flip out.**_

_**"Jace." I look down at my arm and scream at the Tatoo on my arm.**_

_**Magnus, Alec and Isabelle all run upstairs. I hide my arm.**_

_**"Clary. That's a rune. You are a shadowhunter. You were hurting last night so we put on an iratze." Alec says calmly.**_

_**"Alec, you can't do that! She was beaten! You just don't know how she would react." Magnus frowns at Alec.**_

_**"Clary! You have presents come downstairs?" I look at the speaker quizzically. I have presents.**_

_**I trudge downstairs to find it true. We all open our presents. I got a jacket like Jace's that I liked and a dress from Isabelle.**_

_**"Thank you guys."**_

_**Maybe I can trust these people they seem trusting. I will see how it goes.**_

_**"Clary? Tomorrow do you want to go to the mall?" I shake my head know. I must be a horrible shadowhunter considering I couldn't stop myself from being beaten.**_

_**"You're a shadowhunter, Clary" Luke exclaimed.**_

_**"That's so cool! You're a wolf and I am a shadowhunter." I say.**_

_**That was before Valentine had taken me from my mom. I miss her alot. For christmas, I wish she would come back to me. Hug me like she used to. We all sit and watch movies with Christmas related themes. I sit beside Jace curled in a protective ball. I am glad I finally found someone I can **__**trust.**_

* * *

We sat down at the table and as usual there was delicious looking food set and waiting for us. I glanced around, everyone else was eating; except for Jace and I. Jace was peering at me through his hair; as if trying to decide if I was okay or not. I blushed; he seems to care about me.

"Are you okay, Clary?" He asked me, trying to decipher whether or not I was going to have a break down and completely panic.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth._

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you going to eat anything?" Jace asked me. After my horrible nightmare. No.

"Unless, you wanted me to, I mean, I can if you want me too. " I say quietly.

I trust Jace and only Jace.

"You don't have to eat in the dinning room if you don't want to." Magnus said.

I silently grabbed my plate of food and headed upstairs for the safety of my room.

"I'm going to eat with Clary." Jace and Isabelle said at the same time.

I raced upstairs to my room, were they coming to eat with me? Jace is the only one here who even sort of likes you.

I stretched my arms out and crawled out of bed. Everyone else now downstairs after supper. I lazily grab a book. The other escape in my life and get lost in the books.

* * *

**I have a bad case of writers block because of a new idea that popped into my fucking head distracting me, I don't even know if its a good idea but I'm debating on stopping this story. Why? I don't know anymore. Maybe it was a mistake to write this story. I don't know anymore. I have no clue were I should go with it. It's stressing me out and I feel like I am disappointing you all but the fact of the matter is I have no ideas and nobody is ever willing to help getting ideas. So tell me what you think should I keep it up or?**

**ideas for other fanfictions**

**Clary moves schools and meets a certain blonde boy.. Some problems occur after falling in love...major problems**

**OR**

**Clary is a seventeen year old girl. She's just barely five feet and weighs less than 110 pounds, but too her it feels like 1100. She knows she'll never be loved. In her mind she's to fat, or too ugly to be loved. So she turns to Anorexia. She never realizes her chance at being saved is right in front of her the whole time.**


	6. Jace, you're drunk

We sat down at the table and as usual there was delicious looking food set and waiting for us. I glanced around, everyone else was eating; except for Jace and I. Jace was peering at me through his hair; as if trying to decide if I was okay or not. I blushed; he seems to care about me.

"Are you okay, Clary?" He asked me, trying to decipher whether or not I was going to have a break down and completely panic.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth._

_**"Yes, I'm fine."**_

_**"Are you going to eat anything?" Jace asked me. After my horrible nightmare. No.**_

_**"Unless, you wanted me to, I mean, I can if you want me too. " I say quietly.**_

_**I trust Jace and only Jace.**_

_**"You don't have to eat in the dinning room if you don't want to." Magnus said.**_

_**I silently grabbed my plate of food and headed upstairs for the safety of my room.**_

_**"I'm going to eat with Clary." Jace and Isabelle said at the same time.**_

_**I raced upstairs to my room, were they coming to eat with me? Jace is the only one here who even sort of likes you.**_

_**I stretched my arms out and crawled out of bed. Everyone else now downstairs after supper. I lazily grab a book. The other escape in my life and get lost in the books.**_

* * *

"Clary? Are you awake?" I look up to see Jace.

"Yeah.I'm awake." I reply, hiding the tiredness in my voice.

He picked up my book "Harry Potter? Huh? Sounds interesting. Well...You seemed interested in it."

"Yeah I kind of have a thing for books, Jace."

He smiles at me. Why does this kid make me feel less cynical? I don't care why, all I know is with him, I am safe.

"I just wanted to tell you, I am going out for a while. You and Isabelle will be home alone." I nod and he walks out the door.

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**Jace**_

I walked out of the house, I needed a drink. I get to the bar and start off with a beer. One after another. I do this once in a while when I am stressed.

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**Clary**_

"Clary? Where is Jace?" Isabelle asked.

I looked up from my book "Um he said he was going out. I don't know where he went."

Isabelle curses under her breath.

"Go get in the car. Jace is at the bar something must be on his mind." We drive down to the bar Jace always go to. I've never even been in a bar but we walk in and I spot the blonde haired Jace looking more distressed than ever.

"Hey, Clary. I love -" He starts to say. I giggle.

"Jace, sorry to break up the fun but you are most certainly drunk." i looked at Isabelle for help. "Come on let's get in the car, Jace."

"Will you lay with me when I sleep if I get in the car?" He asks me and I freeze. _it's just Jace he won't hurt me. _"Of course I will, Jace."Jace and I get in the back seats and Isabelle drives back home. When we get home we walk in the house.

"Jace you are BLEEDING!" Isabelle screeches.

"Oh its nothing. Just got into a fight." I lead Jace into his room.

"Shirt off. I need to clean the blood." I say nervously. I grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and start dabbing the blood off him. "Shoes off. New shirt on." I threw a shirt at him. He quickly puts it on.

"Sorry if my nakedness scared you." I just shake my head.

"You're drunk go to sleep. I will be right here. I grab his hand and kneel on the floor as Jace drifts away to sleep. amazingly I fall asleep relatively quickly as well.

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**Luke **_

4 hours later after they got home I open the room door to Jace's room. I see Clary kneeling beside his bed while he is asleep. She is also asleep, but I notice tears running down her checks. Then Jace began to stir and I left.

_**. . .**_

_**. . . **_

_**. . .**_

_**Jace**_

I began to stir. I looked out my window and noticed it was still dark. Clary was beside my bed gripping my right hand. My head ached alot, But I watched Clary sleep. I wanted to tell her I loved her. Ever so gently I removed her hand from mine, she still slept peacefully. I got out of bed and came up behind Clary, swiftly yet gently pulling her back so she laid down. I picked her up bridal style and put her on my bed. I sat right beside her until she woke.

Clary wakes up and runs her hands through her hair but stops and pulls as if remembering something aweful.

"Clary, stop, your pulling out your hair." She stopped to look at me than hugged me as though I came back from the dead. She calms down.

"Do you remember last night? I said something... do you remember it, Clary?" I was going to finally admit I loved her.

* * *

_**Alot of you said you really liked the second Idead so I am going with that It will be called "Save me from myself" Most likely. After the next few chapters I will begin to start this. Idead credit for this idea is to paintingFlxwers on kik! **_

_**review for the next update! **_


End file.
